


Seperated

by orphan_account



Series: Glee-Credibles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad, Seperation, no makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just another date night. Blaine couldn't understand, Where did they go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperated

_If love was a bird then we wouldn't have our wings_

_If love was the sky we'd be blue_

_If love was a choir, You and I could never sing_

_'cause love isn't for me and you_

_If love was an Oscar, you and I could never win_

_'cause we could never act out our parts_

_If love is the bible, then we are lost in sin_

_Because it's not in our hearts_

* * *

Kurt knew this was coming. Really. He has expected it. He and Blaine were in two different grades it was no surprise they would have to eventually have to leave each other. And just because he loved Blaine did not stop his plans for NYADA. It was his dream, he can't just give that up.

'And that is the exact reason this must be done' Kurt thought as he walked in after Blaine.

It was Tuesday, mostly cloudy but with a low chance of precipitation, at least that's what the local weather report said. For Kurt and Blaine it was to be a typical Tuesday. They had planned to sit in Blaine's room and watch a movie or two on his laptop.

'Seems like that plans about to die' Kurt thought

"Hey Blaine, I want to talk to you about something before we watch the movie"

They took a quick detour to the fridge to grab something to drink and walked upstairs to Blaine's room.

"So Blaine I've been thinking and we really should talk about something"

"Oh? Um, okay- sure" Blaine agreed hesitantly

"Well, I'm going to NYADA soon and I really think it would be best if- well... If we... If we brok-ke u-up." Kurt stuttered out his voice breaking as he said it.

"You want us to break up?" Blaine asked stricken.

Kurt shifted nervously, reaching for his water and taking a sip.

"I just think it would be for the best. I mean I'm going away for college and I love you but New York is really far away. I just don't think it would be fair to either of us."

"Best for us" Blaine asked incredulously, "Best for us, really I think you mean best for you"

"What do you mean? I'm thinking about both of us, I don't think it would be fair-"

"Really you don't think it would be fair. You say that but you don;t really mean that. God you're so selfish sometimes. Where was best for us a few moths ago when I transferred into that crack pot school?"

"Wait I..." Kurt tried to interrupt.

"Or how bout when I took that slushy to the eye? Is bodily harm required to win your affection? Apparently not since we have to break up because its best for both of us!"

"No one asked you to run in front of me when that douche bag you call a friend threw it at me. I don't know how you can accuse anyone of anything. You call me selfish but you are the most selfish, two-faced, whore I have ever met. You are the biggest hypocrite. Telling Sam off for suggesting body rolls when just a few weeks before you were dancing pretty slutty with Sebastian! You can't make up you fucking mind. You're tired of my selfishness I'm tired of your fucking indecisiveness!I-" Kurt ranted getting into Blaine's face.

"Shut up Kurt! You always have something to say but you never have time to listen to anyone else! You're such a fucking poacher. Always taking and taking but when have you  _given_ anybody anything?" Blaine shouted throwing a nearby picture at the wall. He looked shocked, that had almost hit Kurt.

Kurt stood, "I didn't know you felt that way. I'll just leave so I don't burden you with my selfishness anymore."

He walked out to his car eyes watering.

"Wait, Kurt- " Blaine ran after him stopping at his car door, "I just-"

"No Blaine I think you've said enough."

Kurt got into the navigator and drove away before he could change his mind. As he drove tear slowly fell down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Blaine lied on his bed staring forlornly at the shattered picture of him and Kurt on the floor.

Where did they go wrong?

* * *

_So why don't you go your way,_

_and I'll go mine_

_Live your life_

_And I'll live mine_

_Baby, you'll do well_

_And I'll be fine_

_'cause we're better off separated..._


End file.
